Olivia Arbitor
Olivia Arbitor is Erin's mother. A top software analyst on Barrier Street in Beacon City, she struggled with putting her career before her husband and daughter until Erin’s disappearance forced her to realize that Erin was more important than her own career aspirations. Biography Dr. Olivia Arbitor never intended to work on Barrier Street. Originally, she was a university professor, and a good one at that. But with the creation of the American Union , and the potentiality of a future Global Union, Dr. Arbitor was called to leave academia in order to help merge the economies of the European and American Unions. As a result, Olivia began traveling frequently to Europe. During her time in the A.U., Olivia introduced Erin to computer hacking, as well as to Mac, who taught Erin the hacking tricks that Erin would later use against DOME. Gradually Olivia began spending more time in Europe, especially as the American Union moved toward joining the Global Union. Because of her job, Olivia refused to move to Spokie with her husband Charles. Erin wanted to remain in Beacon City, but since Olivia worked in Europe so often, that suggestion was impractical. As a result, Olivia was left alone in Beacon City. Swipe “You know I’m in Europe half-time these days. There wasn’t a choice in the matter.” “Wasn’t a choice? At what point is one of you going to stand up and put this family first?” —Dr. Arbitor and Erin Erin calls Dr. Arbitor, who is still in Beacon City, after her first day at Spokie Middle School. Their friendly conversation quickly descends into an argument when Erin objects to being forced to move. Erin challenges Olivia and questions her about whether she and Erin’s father are separating for good. Frustrated, Erin ends the call. Olivia attempts to call her daughter back, but Erin does not answer. Sneak Dr. Arbitor’s planned trip to Europe is derailed by her husband’s transfer back to Beacon City. As the transfer was a surprise, Olivia not only cannot make her trip, she does not even have the groceries to cook a decent meal. She and Charles end up arguing. In the middle of their argument, Erin secretly slips out the door to look for Logan. Storm Charles and Olivia Arbitor have realized that Erin is not merely a runaway—she is a fugitive. Erin helped launch the Markless protests and engineer the Acheron break-in. Finding Erin without giving DOME the lead it wants may be difficult, but the Arbitors set aside their differences in order to try. Mr. Arbitor feels certain, based on the last information he heard at DOME, that Erin is still in Sierra City with Dr. Rhyne. Dr. Rhyne, however, does not trust the Arbitors enough to allow them to speak with Erin. The only resort Charles can think of is to enlist the help of his old nemesis, the Dust. He brings them to the Arbitor apartment, where he and Olivia feed them and allow them to stay. Blake and Joanne help the Arbitors contact Dr. Rhyne. She allows the Dust to speak with Erin, and then the Arbitors are able to join in the conversation. Olivia continues to help feed and house the Dust as they work to find the Project Trumpet activation protein that could save Erin’s life. Physical Appearance Dr. Arbitor is middle-aged. Personality Dr. Arbitor is much like her daughter, Erin—intelligent, focused, and determined. Also like Erin, she is not so wedded to the Cyclis regime that she cannot change her mind when she sees someone’s life at stake. Family and Relationships Dr. Arbitor spent a good deal of time with Erin as Erin grew up, reading frequently to her and bringing Erin to shadow her at her office on the weekends. She had a good relationship with her husband Charles, as well. As Dr. Arbitor spent more time overseas, however, Charles and Olivia grew apart. Both love Erin deeply, however, and the desire to protect her after her disappearance helps bring the two of them back together. Skills Dr. Arbitor is an expert in the areas of economics and financing. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Marked